Look-Alike Face Models
They say there are seven people in the world who look exactly like you. These people lead us to wonder if maybe there are more than seven . . . or is one person just pretending to be different people for the fun of it. Theresa Holland * Theresa Holland Logan Mills Logan Mills.jpg TJ.jpg TC&TFBk03Ch01 - Azura's Attendant.png * Logan Mills * TJ * Azura's Attendant Rebecca McKenzie * Rebecca McKenzie Otis Khouri Otis.jpg MWBk1Ch14 - Pilot.png Need to go somewhere in a plane, well, meet the pilot. You only have to meet him once, because they all look the same. And that's not all. In addition to piloting planes, he also acts as a chauffeur. * Otis Khouri * Pilot * Driver Captain Dana Beckham Captain Dana Beckham.jpg TC&TFBk03Ch11 - Fire User.png * Dana Beckham * Fire User * Foreign Woman Reza Fassihi Reza Fassihi.jpg Cyrus.png * Reza Fassihi * Cyrus Fabian Ryan Summers Ryan Summers.jpg Dad.png * Ryan Summers * Scott Ninja * Ninja * Cocky Ninja Joaquin/Jaime Brooks/Martin Joaquin.jpg Jamie Brooks.jpg Martin.jpg Right from the very start a face model was reused. You will never encounter both of them in the same playthrough, but Most Wanted, Book 1 had two guys who looked exactly the same with different names and personalities. Since then we've gotten more than a few copies of this guy and both Jamie Brooks and Martin are the same face model with a makeover. Joaquin * Joaquin * Jimmy * Jimmy Jamie Brooks * Jamie Brooks * Manager * Boss * Frank Martin * Martin * Alec Burdock Chad Chad.jpg Brock.jpg * Chad * Brock Sullivan Todd Todd is the stereotypical dude bro and he gets to work in the Choices universe playing one. * Todd * Stranger * Crew * Random Guy Jamal Grady Jamal Grady.jpg Ray.jpg * Jamal Grady * Ray * Vaughn Centurion Biker 1 MWCh06 Centurion Biker.PNG LovehacksElvisImpersonator.jpg If you take one of Sam's flashback scenes, she tells you about some bikers she had some trouble with who have become very familiar to us. One of them appears to spend some time moonlighting as an Elvis impersonator. His name is Greg. * Centurion Biker 1 * Gerbil * ??? * Tater Tot * Greg, the Elvis Impersonator Centurion Biker 2 * Centurion Biker 2 * Red Randal Grimes The head of the Centurians gets around. He seems to be in charge of a lot of groups. * Randall Grimes * Bouncer * Bikers (Bartender) * Spud Dog People aren't the only ones to make a lot of appearances. The adorable little homeless dog that Dave can adopt after the trouble in Tull's stolen RV has made a lot of appearances in the Choices universe. * Dog * Dog * Puppy Ana De Luca * Ana De Luca * Kerri Hinkle * Stacy De Luca Swat Team MWBk1Ch14 - Swat Officer 1.png MWBk1Ch14 - Swat Officer 2.png MWBk1Ch14 SWAT Officer 3.jpg Whenever trouble needs the big guns pulled in, swat makes an appearance and they must be clones, because all three of them have the same face under their masks. * Swat Officers Kenna Rys This is a special case, because although there are two characters that share this appearance, the second is an actor playing the first and thus is supposed to look like Kenna. The actress has a very different personality from the real Kenna. * Kenna Rys * Kenna Actor Dominic Hunter This is a special case, because although there are two characters that share this appearance, the second is an actor playing the first and thus is supposed to look like Dom. The actor has a very different personality from the real Dom. * Dominic Hunter * Dom Actor Trystan Blake * Trystan Blake * Actor Rose Blake * Rose Blake * Actress Nevrakis Soldiers Nevrakis 1.png Nevrakis 2.png Nevrakis 3.png Nevrakis 4.png It seems like every time there is a soldier needed in Choices they look like a Nevrakis soldier. It's kind of impressive how often a soldier is needed. * Nevrakis Soldiers Hawkie * The Hawk * Tiberius Will Jackson Will Jackson.jpg Seth.jpg * Will Jackson * Seth Page Boy Page Boy.jpg Jiro.png HFHJack.png They dress him up a little different, but this little guy has made a lot of appearances. Maybe he grew up and got married, because Jiro from Rules of Engagement is from Cordonia and Cordonia is just The Five Kingdoms centuries later. * Page Boy * Jiro * Jack Wild Bear * The Bear * Bear * Bear Leila Leila.jpg Police Officer.jpg Isa.png Leila is a little different since she is more than just a random character. Her face has been used at least twice, but the hairstyle and clothes were changed in both cases. This is a case of reuse done well as each character has the same face, but not the same rest of the features. * Leila * Police Officer * Security Guard * Isa Russell Thibbs Russell Thibbs.JPG RODCh04 Other Male Detective.png Like some of the other face models in here, when the face model for Russell Thibbs was used again, he got a new set of clothes. He also got a slight nose job, but everything else from his lips to his eyes and eyebrows to his hairline is identical. * Russell Thibbs * Detective Foley Announcer A waiter looking like Daniel has appeared in so many books that people have gotten to reference all such characters as being like Daniel the Waiter, but before there was Daniel, there literally was a waiter in the same book who waited on the main character and one of her beaux. And before that, he was an announcer in James: Masquerade Ball. Looks like this guy really gets around. Either that or he's a clone. We leave you to decide. * Announcer * Waiter * Daniel * Waiter * Bartender * Waiter Vanessa Kingsley Vanessa.JPG RoEBk2Ch03 Random Girl.PNG RCDCh09 Attendant.png In James: Masquerade Ball you meet the girl his parents want him to be with, Vanessa Kingsley. She has made an appearance in a couple of different looks in other books as other characters. * Vanessa Kingsley * Random Girl * Attendant Bubbles * Bubbles, the baby kraken * Kraken Kraken * Kraken Sabrina * Sabrina * Waitress Shane Shane has a tendency to be a bit of a jerk and so does everyone who looks like him. * Shane Chaz File:Chaz.jpg Evan.jpg * Chaz * Officer Halverson * Evan Crewmember He's not seen as much as some of these characters, but he has made more than one appearance as different characters. * Crewmember * Front Desk Clerk #LoveHacks Main Character Image needed of LH MC that matches Starfall. LHBk2Ch16 Starfall.png Although faces for main characters are often used for other MCs, occasionally they show up as a miscellaneous character such as Starfall. * Main Character (LoveHacks) * Starfall Felix Felix.jpg Alejandro.png * Felix * Alejandro * Lancelin St. Claire Tara Tara.png Hfth Bree.png * Tara * Bree Hunter Hunter.jpg Neville.png * Hunter * Neville Vancoeur Victor Victor.jpg TC&TFBk03Ch11 - King of Marossi.png Charming .png * Victor * King of Marossi * Charming * Billy Santiago Santiago.png * Santiago Tina * Tina * Maid Lizard * Lizard * Lizard Kitten * Kitten * Cat Ducitora Soldiers Iron Empire Soldier 1.png Iron Empire Soldier 2.png Iron Empire Soldier 3.png Iron Empire Soldier 4.png Iron Empire Soldier 5.png * Ducitora Soldiers * Soldier Horse This bright bay horse is everywhere. * Horse * Autumn's Ember * Apple Blossom * Ezra Twilight-Dash Not as common to see as the bright bay, Twilight-Dash does occasionally make additional appearances. * Twilight-Dash * Silver Star Marabelle's Dream * Marabelle's Dream Isaac Collins * Isaac Collins Puppy thumb|150px|left * Puppy * Puppy * Peewee Fish * Fish * Fish Corgi * Corgi Swamp Monster * Swamp Monster Hamster * Hamster * Hamster Waiter * Waiter * Waiter * Flynn Woman * Woman * Professor Bhatt * Lady Collin Harper * Collin Harper Fan TSBk2Ch08 Fan.PNG Procyon Thamuz.jpg * Fan * Procyon Thamuz Councilman Rossi * Councilman Rossi Fan 1 * Fan 1 Fan 2 * Fan 2 * Maggie * Female Shay Tommy Walsh Tommy Walsh.png Lucius.jpg Ulrich Ziegler.jpg * Tommy Walsh * Lucius * Ulrich Ziegler Tino Thompson VoSCh14 - Tino Thompson.jpg TEBk2Ch11 Nate Cervantes.png * Tino Thompson * Principal Suarez * Dr. Rosario * Nate Cervantes Rita Rita.png OHDrChandra.png * Rita * Dr. Chandra * Kavya Mistry